


A Late Night Holocall

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Kylux, like painfully soft kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: Kylo, away on a mission, wasn't expecting to hear from Hux at all during his time away. It comes as a surprise when he finds he has a holocall request from the General. Even more surprisingly, Hux's call seems to come with an alternate motivation behind simply keeping Kylo up to date.





	A Late Night Holocall

During his time on Korriban Kylo had learned one painful truth: sandy planets were incredibly annoying to live on.

Kylo had only been on the surface of Korriban for four days and he was already sick of it. Sure, he loved the darkness that radiated from this place and the history of the first Sith Academy here was incredibly interesting but Kylo just wished that the Siths of old could have picked a place with a better climate.

Returning to the camp that he and his small taskforce had made was something of a blessing after the long day of rummaging through sand-gritty ruins. It was dark by now and the whispers of the nights chill were beginning to surface. Kylo entered his tent, ignoring the group of Stormtroopers playing cards by a small campfire as he passed them. Kylo didn’t need to interact with them. They were Hux’s idea anyway, a request he’d strangely made despite the countless times Kylo had gone off-ship on his own.

It was just at the moment that Kylo had sat down to attempt to get the annoying grains of Korriban sand out of his lightsaber that an officer – one Kylo had not yet learned the name of and didn’t have any plans to – stuck her head through the opening of the tent flap.

“What is it…” Kylo’s eyes trailed over the officer’s arm, searching for her rank. “… Captain?”

The captain stood there silently for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. Kylo pressed down an urge to growl. The Korriban heat was beginning to make him lightheaded and grumpy – grumpier than he usually was anyway.

“General Hux wishes to speak with you. He is ready to commune with you on your person holocon whenever you are ready, sir.”

 _Hux._ Kylo felt a pleasant jolt in his stomach at the name. Kylo nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Captain.”

The captain, taking that as her queue to leave thankfully did so, leaving Kylo alone in his tent. Kylo huffed, bringing his hands up to press at the pressurised lock of his mask. In a practised motion he has taken the mask from his head and dropped it onto a nearby table beside his holocon.

A fleeting moment of worry passed through Kylo. There must be a reason that Hux wanted his attention and he was guessing the reason wasn’t good news. Hux had never gone out of his way to communicate with Kylo when he was away on missions like this before, even when the two had been… fucking like rabbits for lack of a better term. Kylo was sure Hux was busy enough without micromanaging every single trip Kylo went off on under Snoke’s orders.

Kylo dropped heavily into the chair by the desk, sighing as he did so. He ran a hand through his sweat slick hair, trying to remove the disgusting wet feeling of hair sticking to his skin from his forehead. He groaned, leaning over the desk to grab at his holocon.

The device was heavy in his hand, the small gadget surprisingly weighty for its size. Kylo flipped the thing over in his hands a few times, the weight of it calming. He took a breath and activated it, preparing himself for the onslaught Hux probably had ready for him.

The device flickered to life, the little blue image of Hux appearing in the centre of it. However, instead of being met with a Hux ready to scold him as he’d assumed, Kylo was instead met by the image of Hux looking away from the holocon. It was though he’d been waiting around for some time and simply stopped looking.

The first thing Kylo noticed was that Hux looked exhausted. Even in the small blue projection Kylo could see the way Hux’s shoulders slumped, heavy with a weight Kylo could not see. He was familiar with the stance but he’d not seen it nearly as often since he’d started sharing Hux’s bed.

“Hux,” Kylo said simply, hoping to catch his attention.

Hux’s image flinched and he turned towards his holocon. He seemed startled, as if he’d forgotten that he’d called Kylo at all.

“You wanted to speak with me?” Kylo continued.  

Hux’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before his expression became neutral once more. Hux ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. “Yes, yes, I did. Do. I do want to speak with you.” Hux spoke as if he was trying to convince himself of something.

Kylo cocked an eyebrow at the strange response. “Go on then, I assume it must be important.”

Hux blinked, rubbing his eyes. “There was a gas leak on deck fifteen today. It caused quite the bit of chaos. I’d always expected the piping along that part of the ship was in need of some repairs but I couldn’t find anywhere in the budget to put it. I thought it must have been worn out by time. I was right, too, the piping had simply weakened over time and cracked and the leak was easy repairable. Did you know we already stock class-551 durasteel piping on board the Finalizer? I didn’t even need to order any in. It saved quite the bit of time. If we hadn’t had it we would have had to made a stop by the nearest space port and-”

Kylo frowned. Hux was rambling; and about something incredibly mundane too. “You called me about a gas leak?”

Hux’s brows furrowed once more as he seemed to contemplate the statement. “Well, you _are_ the co-commander of this vessel. I thought you might like to know what’s going on inside it.”

Kylo placed the holocon on the table, turning his chair to face it. He stared down at the blue projection of Hux. “Was the issue handled?”

Hux scoffed. “Of course it was, Ren, how poorly do you think I run this place? I’m insulted.” Hux’s hands flailed around as he spoke, the movement incredibly clumsy. It was a strange look on Hux.

“You didn’t call about a gas leak,” Kylo stated. Hux seemed offended at the words.

“I think you’ll find I rather did.”

“No,” Kylo said, “There’s something else.” Kylo squinted down at the holocon, his eyes measuring the little projection. “Why did you really call?”

“To inform you of the gas leak on deck fifteen,” Hux replied stubbornly.

“Try again.”

“Are you trying to hide away from your responsibilities, Ren? That’s so like you.”

Kylo remained steadfast. “Stop running away from the question, Hux.”

“I’m not!” Hux protested, “I’m giving you a straight answer!”

Hux was beginning to grow red, flustered under Kylo’s constantly questioning.

Kylo huffed. “You and I both know that the gas leak on deck fifteen could have waited until I was back on board.”

Kylo considered Hux’s motivations, wondering why on earth the General would have called him about something so mundane. There was something else there, something that Hux wasn’t telling him. Something it seemed that Hux didn’t even want to tell himself. The incident was simply an excuse. Simply a way to get Kylo to answer his holocon. The only way… the only way to see Kylo.

“Hux,” Kylo felt his lips curl into a wry smile as he spoke, “Did you miss me?”  

Hux’s eyes widened, looking like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Kylo could see that he’d hit exactly the right nerve. “Your massive ego knows no bounds, Ren.”

“We both know I’m right.” Kylo held back his following snide comment of _like I usually am_. He didn’t think Hux could appreciate it.

Hux paused, looking away from the holocon. He fidgeted nervously in his chair. Kylo knew he had Hux exactly where he wanted him.

Hux had always been a pain about admitting that he was one for something as useless as ‘human emotion’. So much so that Kylo was almost convinced that Hux would’ve preferred if he had been brought into the galaxy as a droid rather than a human being. Kylo knew him though. Knew exactly where to strike to draw out the emotion he wanted, whether that be anger, or frustration, or lust. It was as easy to him as piloting his TIE Silencer – he knew exactly what buttons to press to have Hux under his control.    

“I might, perhaps, have felt rather off-kilter not having you looming over my shoulder at every turn,” Hux admitted. It sounded as though he had to force the words out.  

Kylo smiled at that, his expression breaking out into a grin. He loved being right. “If it’s any consolation I’ve also found myself rather missing your constant nagging.”

Hux rolled his eyes but his lips held a small smile. “I hate you.”

“I know.”

Hux yawned, his mouth opening almost impossibly wide. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, a strangely childish action on the uptight General.

“Hux.”

Hux hummed in acknowledgement.

“When was the last time you slept?”

Hux paused, thinking. It took him some time before he answered. “I don’t know. When did you leave?”

“Four days ago.”

Hux frowned. “About four days then.”

Kylo huffed, feeling that pang of worry run through him again though for different reasons this time. No wonder Hux looked exhausted. Kylo turned away from the holocon, pitching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“It’s not important. I’m fine, I promise,” Hux continued.

“I’ll go, you should get some rest,” Kylo’s hand hovered over the end call button. Before he could press it, however, Hux’s voice caught his attention.

“No!” Hux yelped, “Don’t go just yet.” Hux paused, frowning as though his next words were going to hurt him to say. “Please,” he pleaded. It was a pathetic sound; Hux begging. Kylo found himself far more affected by it than he wanted to be.

Kylo took his hand away, drawing away. He nodded. “Alright.”

* * *

 

When Kylo awoke it was because of his bodies protests against sleeping in a chair. He groaned, stretching against the painful cramping. He hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep. His eyes flicked to the holocon, seeing that it was still on.

The blue projection showed Hux, his head buried in his arms, fast asleep. Kylo winced as he looked at him. He knew Hux had a bad back and sleeping in his desk chair probably wasn’t going to do him any good. Kylo wanted to wake him but found that he couldn’t, seeing that he looked so peaceful.    

He’d give Hux a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes before he disturbed him.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Stardestroyervigilance on tumblr and @yulicia0 on twitter if you want to come say hi!


End file.
